Days That I Feel
by Anime'sDarkAngel
Summary: Len Kagamine's life consists of certain days, and each day has a tone. But one particularly terrible day, Len breaks the news to Kaito that his programming is about to be rewritten...so that he loves MIKU! Can Kaito confess to the boy and save him from being reprogrammed before time runs out? (Please read! I suck at summaries. Arigato !)


Days That I Feel

Len Kagamine's life consisted of the different tones of days. Most days are 'recording days', days when Master would call him and the others into a spacious studio to record songs together. Those days are Len's business days, pretty average and sometimes even monochrome when he had to record all alone. There were what Len referred to as 'Banana Days', which are the best. On 'Banana Days' everything went perfectly, no, better then that. There are 'Sunny Days' which are good, but nothing remarkable happens that would bump Len into a 'Banana Day' mood. Then there are the bad days. 'Drizzle Days' are normal, stress filled days. 'Rain Days' are full of disappointment. But the worst of all are Len's 'Lost Days'. He doesn't even like to think about those.  
All the others know of Len's take on days. Often times they'll refer to them as modes. Calls of: 'Len's in his shota mode,' 'Len's lost moded today,' or 'yandere Len mode came out to play!' was often heard around the household.

Len slammed the door shut behind him on his way in.  
"How was your day, Len-kun?" Gumi asked hesitantly. Len shot her a quick glare and headed into his room.  
"Must be a Drizzle Day." Rin said, turning back to her cards. "Kaito, do you have…" but the bluenett was spaced out. '_What made Len so upset?' _ He wondered, handing Rin his three. '_I thought today was a recording day.' _ Setting down his cards, (much to the delight of the other players who scrambled to pillage the cards they needed) Kaito headed to Len's room.  
"Len?" Kaito rapped lightly on the door. "Can I come in?" There was a light shuffling sound.  
"Sure." Came a dull reply. Kaito pushed the door open and slipped inside, quickly shutting it behind him.  
Len was sprawled out on his bed, his chin resting on his hand, his elbows digging into his banana plushie.  
"What?" if the tone of his voice didn't cue Kaito in, the red tint in Len's eyes did.  
"Your upgrade looks great." Kaito attempted lamely. "The special ability Master injected in your eyes is ama-"  
"Ba-Kaito do you want something?" Len snapped, sitting up.  
"What happened today? I thought it was a Recording Day." Len sighed.  
"Master wants to pair me up with Miku." Instantly, a wave of jealousy swept over Kaito. He had loved the younger male for years. Len and Kaito had grown close, as Kaito was responsible for teaching Len the basics when the boy had arrived five years ago. He knew that it was wrong to love him, but he couldn't help it. And now, because he had failed to tell Len his feelings, he was going to lose him to Miku!  
"So, you don't want to be with Miku?" Kaito asked. Len shook his head no  
"I love somebody else! But.. Master is considering erasing those feelings and replacing them with feelings for Miku."  
"That's immoral!" Kaito was appalled. "They can't just take our human feelings from us! Feelings we worked so hard to develop for ourselves!"  
Len nodded in agreement. "I have a week," He said. "If I can get enough people to protest to Master, then I'm in the clear." Len bit his lip. "But if the person I love doesn't help protest, its pointless, and Master wants me to admit my feelings. If that person rejects me, we're going through with the data wipe." Kaito shuddered.  
"Don't worry, I wont let that happen." He put his hand on Len's shoulder to reassure him. "Okay, first I need to know who your crush is so we can get them to tell Master not to re-write your data." Even if it wasn't him that Len loved, Kaito was determined to help him.  
"Why would I tell you who I'm crushing on, Ba-Kaito?!" Len fumed. "Get _out!" _ A duped Kaito was shoved out the door of Len's room. Kaito frowned. Did Len not trust him?  
"Why so blue?" Rin joked as Kaito slid back into his chair.  
"Len wouldn't tell me who his crush is." Kaito said gloomily. "Do any of you know?" A small reply of 'I know'-s traveled around the room as the 'loids murmured their answer. Kaito's face contorted into a look of dismay. The room broke into a chorus of melodic laughter.  
"He really doesn't know!" A voice from the back exclaimed. (Teto? Kaito wondered.)  
"Oh Kaito, you really are stupid!" 96 Neko laughed. Kaito slammed his hand down on the table.  
"Everyone! This could be _worse _than a Lost Day for Len!" The table quieted. Kaito explained what Len had told him. Neru and 96 Neko huffed and Miku blushed when Kaito explained the pairing plan.  
"So," Rin said slowly "Len's data is going to be…re-written?"  
"To like _Miku_?!" Haku yelped, receiving a glare from the 'Worlds Virtual Diva.' Kaito nodded.  
"If we can get Len and his crush together, it should be okay though."  
"Well, that's easy!" Piko smiled. "All we have to do is-" Piko was cut off by their moniter ringing. Meiko flicked on the T.V. and pressed the 'answer' button.  
"Hello," The face of the Voca/Utauloids Master appeared onscreen. "I see you're all here! Oh, but where's Len-kun?" Kaito shot their happy Master an icy glare. Len, who had started to creep into the room when he heard the ringer, froze.  
"Here, Master." Len said quietly, moving into his Masters line of vision.  
"Ah there you are!" He clapped his hands together quietly. "Ready for your upgrade?" The room erupted into screams of protest.  
"Len is like my _brother!" _Miku yelled.

"He loves somebody else!" Gumi protested.

"I'm _way_ better for Len than _Miku!_" 96 Neko and Neru yelled in unison.  
"You can't do this to Len!" Kaito joined in. The room went silent, but Kaito didn't seem to notice. "He doesn't _want _too! We've all worked _so hard _to acquire human emotions and you just want to _replace _them?! That's an illusion! Those will _never _be real emotions!" Kaito was fuming now. "And what about me?! What about _my _feelings?! You _know _I love Len, Master! So just because you _decided_ that Len and Miku would be 'cute' together means that _I _have to feel pain from all of this too? How is this fair?!"  
"K-Kaito-nii?" Len whispered happily. He rushed over to Kaito. "I love you too!" He blurted, hugging Kaito tight. Kaito wrapped his arms around Len and smiled. Leaning down, he whispered something in Len's ear. Len blushed and nodded. Kaito, seeming satisfied and happy, sat up.  
"Len is my boyfriend now." He said sternly. "I won't let you take him." The room was silent for a few seconds. Then Master's face broke into a smile, and the 'loids behind Kaito and Len started clapping.  
"It worked!" Oliver chimed.  
"Worked? What worked? Kaito glanced around the room. Len, equally as confused, did the same.  
"We noticed how much you two loved each other, so Miku and I got everyone in on a plan to get you two together – even Master!" Rin giggled.  
"This was some sort of sick _joke?!" _Len's face had turned slightly red, and this time it wasn't from blushing.  
"Don't be mad. If it weren't for our plan, you two wouldn't be together!" Miku was grinning in a way that would have made the Cheshire Cat proud.  
"I guess you're right." Kaito agreed after a short pause. "But no more scaring us like that!" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
Len and Kaito glanced at each other, then turned back to the rest of the 'loids and their Master.  
"Kaito?" Len touched his lovers cheek.  
"Hm?"  
"Today is a Banana Day"


End file.
